Izuru Kamukura
Summary Izuru Kamukura 'is the end subject of Project Kamukura, which was done on Hajime Hinata, by giving him all the ultimate talents on the whole Earth. However, by do doing so, the Steering Committe had erased all of Hajime's memories, causing Izuru to became extremely bored and emotionless, which gave Junko Enoshima the chance to sway him to her side to plung the world in despair. Powers and Stats '''Tier: ' '''2-A. Unknown with his luck and Super Murder Mimicry. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent Origin: Danganronpa Age: 22 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Expert and skilled at using numerous and various weapons), Master Martial Artist, Multiple Personalities (Shares body with Hajime Hinata), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can either erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years or can place false memories on others with the Flashback Light and erase memories with the Blackout Light), Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Creation (Can create large robots as big as tall buildings or explosive small robots or just normal robots), Lie Detection (Has an talent that permits him to determine if someone is lying or not), Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Healing (With Super Healing Medication and as the Ultimate Nurse), Power Mimicry (Should have Takumi Hijirihara's mysterious ability to copy the way of someone killing others, with his method being way better than that of the original murderer, not to mention that with research, like the Ultimate Impostor, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W), Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Which eventually leads to brainwashing), Statistics Amplification (With Strength Enhancers), Statistics Reduction (Via reduction vaccines as the Ultimate Pharmacist), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause poison, paralysis and several other body disortions as the Ultimate Pharmacist and the Ultimate Nurse), Pseudo Light Manipulation (Sakura's aura was capable of lighting up an entire room), Instinctive Reaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Should be knowing Shukuchi, which can ignore the concept of distance such that travelling from Japan to Prague would be like moving one step forward), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down the perception of time in front of his eyes), Immense Willpower, Preparation, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Telepathy (Can either interact with animals or know what others think of by looking at their face expressions), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to High and Cold Temperatures, Master at lying, Master at picklocking skills, Voice Mimicry, Power Nullification, Aura Manipulation and Suppression, Pressure Points, Pseudo-Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, , Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body, Shapeshifting, Virus Manipulation (Can give others chronic diseases), Power Bestowal, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Heat Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation (Should have Monomkuma's mysterious ability to exorcise souls, as shown in Korekiyo's execution), Spiritual Awareness (Should be capable of seeing and interacting with souls, like Monokuma) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Wields the Usami Strap, which was stated to be capable of splitting the world, which refers to the Danganronpa infinite multiverse). Unknown with his luck (His luck is vastly superior to that of Nagito Komaeda) and Super Murder Mimicry (His version of this ability is vastly superior to that of Takumi Hijirihara). Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent (The talent of the Ultimate Imposter allows him to copy a person's powers, abilities, shape and fighting style, and the Ultimate Cosplayer talent allows him to copy the powers and abilities of those he cosplays, inside and outside Danganronpa) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Far swifter than Mukuro and Sakura Ogami, who can travel from Japan to Prague in only one second, which was calculated to be Mach 26475.22). Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent (Copies all of someone's statistics and abilities) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent Striking Strength: Multiversal Class+. Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent Durability: Multiverse Level+. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the. His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Has never shown to get tired). Varies with Ultimate Imposter Talent (Copies all of the statistics and powers of his enemy) Range: Standard melee range normally, higher by using weapons. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent (Depending on which character it is) Standard Equipment: Usually None (Though anything the Ultimates have used to perform their talent could be used, like the Hope Video, a sniper rifle used by the Ultimate Marksman and other various weapons that Mukuro uses, the Ultimate Soldier, or a sword when imitating Munakata, though mostly requiring prep time, and also other equipment that Ultimates use would normally fall under the assumption of Izuru getting them as well). * Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. * Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. * Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Izuru can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. * Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. * Electro Hammer: A weapon created by Miu Iruma, The Ultimate Inventor. With it, one can manipulate electricity, and by doing so, they can send electric shocks through either a machine or human body, effectively cancelling out their attacks. Maki Harukawa used it to disable an Exisal for her to pilot. * Flashback Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch used to implant false memories into its participants for the purpose of creating an exciting story for the Killing Game. Originally the Flashback Lights were presented as a tool for curing amnesia to goad the participants into using them. When used on a participant, the world around them is described as "warping" or "twisting". While the Flashback Lights' primary purpose is to implant memories, they can also replace old memories, and memories replaced by the Flashback Light can never be returned. * Blackout Light: A device in the shape of an electronic light torch. It has the same appearance as the Flashback Light. However, while the Flashback Light implants and replaces memories, the Blackout Light erases them. And much like the Flashback Light, the memories erased by the Blackout Light can never be returned. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He obtained every single Ultimate talent in the world, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest physicist, physician, entomologist, pharmacist, detective, impostor, secret agent, programmer, animator, assassin, clairvoyant, and analyst. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy) Weaknesses: His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Hope: As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. * Ultimate Analyst: Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of logic and possibility that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. * Ultimate Clairvoyant: Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. * Ultimate Impostor: Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. * Ultimate Lucky Student: Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. * Ultimate Martial Artist: The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. * Ultimate Secret Agent: Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. * Ultimate Soldier: Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. * Ultimate Swordsman: Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's sword style. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. * Ultimate Neurologist: Yasuke Matsuda's Talent, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. * Ultimate Animator: Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. * Ultimate Programmer: Chihiro Fujisaki's Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. * Ultimate Detective: Kyoko Kirigiri's Talent, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. * Ultimate Mechanic: Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. * Ultimate Musician: Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. * Ultimate Gambler: Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. * Ultimate Pharmacist: Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru should be able to create common medicines like laxatives and cold medication, as he should be also capable of creating absurd concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. * Ultimate Confectioner: Ruruka Ando's Talent, just like Ando, Izuru is capable of creating extremely addictive brand of chocolates or candy, similar to hard narcotics. He can brainwash the victims that have consumed the candy. * Ultimate Pyrotechnician: Ted Chikatilo's Talent, as an expert Pyrotechnician, Izuru can create an arm cannon which then can be used to fire or shoot fireworks multiple times or he can shoot one massive firework, he also has the capability to brainwash others with the illusion that his fireworks create. * Ultimate Nurse: Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru is extremely knowledgeable nurse, being able to provide autopsy reports, information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause and time of death. This was shown when Mikan was successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning, Izuru should presumably be better than Mikan at this field of expertise. Respect Threads https://www.deviantart.com/apexutopia/art/How-boring-Izuru-Kamakura-tries-out-DEATH-BATTLE-705579894 Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Humans Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Geniuses Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes